Diaries from the Soul
by burtneymac95
Summary: *SERIOUS SPOILERS FOR THE DWARF IN THE DIRT!. SEASON 5 EPISODE 7* Booth and Brennan write in diaries detailing their day. What do they write about? Thinking about doing this for every episode, if you would like me to. Please read and review!
1. Tough Man in the Tender Chicken

_**Ok, this kinda came to me after last nights episode, The Tough Man in the Tender Chicken.**_

**_I've always wanted to do a story using both of their pov's._**

**_So I came up with this idea._**

**_They both wrote in a diary and told what happened during their day._**

**_I know it's kindof a girl thing, but I really wanted to get Booth's POV in there._**

**_So enjoy!_**

_Dear Diary,_

_Angela and I got in a fight. She wanted me to give her $1,500 just to save 1 tiny little piglet. It was so irrational. She said she didnt see how we could be friends. It really hurt me. When Sweets, Booth, and I went to the diner, Booth could sense there was something wrong. Of course, I don't know why I tried to hide it, since he knows when something is always wrong. Anyway, he asked me what was wrong and I told him Angela and I got in a fight. He refused to hear what it was about. He said, and I quote, "I would die for you, I would kill for you, but I'm not coming between two best friends." I accepted and immediately changed the conversation. It was weird of Booth, because he usually takes my side. But I guess his explanation was rational. Then, after I tried to leave, he grabbed my hand and held it. Our hands must've been conjoined for at least a minute. I didn't want to let go, but I had a lot of work to do back at the Jeffersonian. Later that day, Sweets called me to his office. I figured he was going to use psychology on me, but he said he just wanted to be a friend. He got me to realize that maybe donating money for that pig for Angela was irrational, but a good idea. Besides, I had to admit, the pig was very cute. We solved our case, sorry I didn't really talk about it. The murderer ended up being the security guard. He had some kind of sob story on how it was an accident. And for a second, Booth was actually believing him. But his x-rays proved that he held Mr. Rabin's face in the machine, causing his neck to be rung. Later that night, Booth and I, along with Wendell, Angela, Cam, and Hodgins, went to the Founding Fathers. Wendell, Angela, Hodgins and Cam were in their own little world, as were Booth and I. Booth was really upset how the suspect made him believe what he was saying. He claimed it was because of his "recto-cerebral infracture," which is actually not a real medical condition. He said that he was loosing it. For example, he said when he woke up, he couldn't remember if he liked brown sugar on his oatmeal. I told him he can call me if he ever forgets things. I then showed him the picture of Angelas pig. I told him what Sweets said, but I wanted to know what he thought. He said that I should let her have this one. So, I grabbed my check book and walked over to Angela. She was extremely happy and everything, I believe, is okay again. I walked back over to Booth and he was smiling like a kid in a toy store. Or is it candy store? I don't know. I told him Angela was happy and he replied "I can see that." He said it in a very funny way. I sensed he knew something and i asked him if I wanted to know. He said no, but then he asked me if I wanted to know anyways, and I said no. I told him I trusted him. And we spent the next couple of minutes gazing into each others eyes. I guess you could say that today was a pretty good day._

_Dr. Temperance Brennan._

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I barely write in this thing, since its more of a girls thing, but I have to let someone know how terrific my day was. Well, my day was pretty boring at first. Until me, Bones, and Sweets went to the diner. I realized something was up with her. I always can. Turns out, her and Angela got in a fight. I told her I couldn't help. I told her I would die for her, kill for her, but I would not come between two best friends. And I mean it too. She obviously knows I would die for her, going back to the Checkerbox incident. She knows I would kill for her, recalling all the times I killed someone just to protect her. But she was surprised when I told her I wouldn't come between two best friends. I mean, I will always take her side, no matter what, but I had a bad experience when I dated identical twins and it didn't work out well. When she got up to leave, I grabbed her hand. Its like first instinct now. I have to touch her. I was surprised when she put her hand over mine and didn't let go for about a minute. When she left, I could still feel her touch on my hand. Later, we caught the murderer, which I completely forgot to explain. He fooled me. He told me it was an accident. I actually believed him! Thank god Bones was there to realize he was lying, or a guilty man would've walked. I feel like I'm losing myself anymore. Ever since my surgery, I have just been, not me. I woke up this morning, and I couldn't remember if I liked brown sugar on my oatmeal. Of course I told Bones this at the Founding Fathers later that night. She said if I ever don't remember anything, just call her, or Sweets. Yea, like I'm really going to call that 12 year old. Bones decided to tell me what her and Angela were arguing about. It was a pig, a pig! She asked me if she should humor Angela and give her the money. I told her she should give her this one. Right after I said that, she grabbed her checkbook and walked over to Angela. Of course I didn't mean right now, I was enjoying talking to her. I watched her interact with Wendell and Angela, who were very close tonight. Her and Angela hugged, and it seemed all was well. Temperance Brennan was actually irrational tonight. It made me proud to call her 'my Bones.' When Bones was walking back, I noticed Wendell gently brush the side of Angela's arm. I knew they liked each other. I just wish that could happen with me and Bones. She came back over and sat beside me. She said Angela was very happy. I said I can see that. She obviously saw me grinning from ear to ear, because she said I saw something, and asked me if she wanted to know. I said no, but then I asked her if she wanted to know anyways. She said no, I trust you. We spent the next couple minutes staring into each others eyes. It was so hard for me not to lean in and kiss her. But like Wendell and Angela's relationship, I have to give it time. And eventually, it will happen._

_Seeley Booth._

**_Hope you liked it!_**

**_I really enjoyed writing this, so please review!_**

**_BTW, this episode was amazing!_**

**_Great B/B moments that I just had to talk about._**

**_Ok, now REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!_**

**_Please =)_**


	2. The Dwarf in the Dirt

**_Okay, I found it really hard to right for this episode_**

**_I couldnt really get inside their heads_**

**_I was contemplating on even doing this_**

**_But I found a way and hope you like it._**

**_Please review!!_**

_Dear Diary, _

_Dr. Gordon Wyatt, "Gordon Gordon" as Booth calls him, was helping us with a case yesterday. Well I don't think it really had anything to do with the case, but rather with Booth's marksmanship test. Before his surgery, he was a good shot. But now, he only got 1 bullet in the center. That's not all that has changed with him. I have observed that when he climbs stairs, he leads with his right foot rather than his left. He holds his phone to a different ear, and also holds his coffee in his left hand. I'm worried about him. I'm also worried about the fact that I would do anything to help him, and it seems like he doesn't want it. So many things have changed with him, and he seems sad all the time. I don't know why though, that was Angela's observation not my own. I think I really messed up by reading that story to him. I think its changed his whole perspective on __this__ life. And I don't know if I can ever change it back. Last night, Booth asked me to accompany him to his recertification marksmanship test. Of course I did, so I woke up at 6 this morning, because we had to be there by 7. Oddly enough, Booth hit every single bullet in the center. I guess Gordon Gordon really helped. I hope to see him again soon so he can help me with some problems I have._

_Sincerely, _

_Temperance Brennan_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know why, but writing in this thing really helps. Anyway, I did really bad at the shooting range yesterday. I only hit 1 bullet in the center. Ever since this surgery, so many things have changed about me. Bones insists that it wasn't because of my surgery that I couldn't shoot, it was because I had to practice. But she doesn't know some of the things that have changed when shes not around. Sometimes I wish I could go back to __that__ life. Where me and Bones were starting a family. We were happy, married, pregnant. It was the best dream I have ever had. And Gordon Gordon, oh I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that I went and asked Gordon Gordon for help. Anyways, he told me that I'm trying to build a life around Bones. A family. He even flat out told me that I was in love with her. Yes, I may be, but I know she doesn't feel the same way about me. She has a completely different outlook on life, how could she possible love me? Uh! Things are just not going good these days. I wish I was still Mr. B and she was Bren. I wish we still owned a nightclub, were married, and pregnant. But for right now I guess I have to live in the moment. I have to be there for Bones. She needs me and I need her. O and by the way, she really came through for me this morning. I asked her to come to the shooting range with me for my marksmanship test. Gordon Gordon said if she was there and I would do good. And what do you know? I hit every single bullet in the center. And just a little secret, I was pretending that the target was hurting Bones. I guess that showed that I will always be able to protect her. I will also never let her down._

_Sincerely ,_

_Seeley Booth_

**_Next up, The Foot in the Foreclosure_**

**_I'm sure that one's gonna be a fun one to do._**

**_Now please review bitte (please in german)_**


End file.
